SasoDei: My roommate's a what, un!
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Deidara, a boy orphaned by a certain red headed vampire, goes to the boarding school of his dreams where he meets his new roommate who's a little more than mysterious. What has he got to hide? And what will happen when feelings start to arise? SasoDei AU. Vampires and other magical beings. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and happy Halloween to all of you lovely readers! I've brought you all a special little Halloween treat~ I hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. All rights go to the wonderly talented Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>"A-ah! Wh-what do you want with me?"<p>

The red head licked his lips and lowered his head to the woman's neck. He inhaled her scent before humming and licking the soft flesh of her neck. "Hm. You smell so sweet~" He purred, licking the skin of her neck again.

She let out a gasp and tried to get away from the man's strong grasp, but to no avail. She looked at him with pleading eyes, she was begging for him to release her. "P-please don't hurt me! Take my purse, my phone, my money, take ANYTHING! Just please don't hurt me, mister. I have a family! My baby…he needs me and-!" She gasped and her eyes widened as she felt a sharp pair of fangs glide across her smooth neck.

The red head chuckled and tightened his grip on the young woman's wrists, pushing her closer against the brick wall of the alleyway. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about it, my dear." He said in a smooth, enchanting voice as he nuzzled her neck. "This won't hurt a bit…" He paused for a moment and grinned before quickly adding. "Well, it won't hurt me anyways~" Chuckling before biting her neck, piercing the soft, tender flesh of her neck with his razor sharp fangs.

She let out a high pitched scream and tilted her head. Sasori grunted at the surprisingly bitter taste of the woman's blood. He sighed through his nose at the disappointing lack of sweet blood, but continued his feeding anyways.

The woman finally stopped crying and struggling after a while. Her body growing cold and falling limp as the red head finished off the reminder of her life force, draining her dry. He pulled back and stared emotionlessly down at the lifeless corps in his arms, wiping the blood from his mouth and cleaning off her neck before laying her down on the ground beside a dumpster.

The young vampire brushed the blonde hair out of the woman's cold face, sighing and standing up. "Such a shame. You were a beauty too." He shrugged it off and stuffed his hands in his pockets before starting to exit the alleyway. When he looked up, he froze in his path and stared at the horrified expression of a blonde boy at the end of the alleyway.

The red head frowned and wondered how much the boy had seen. He went to take a step toward the child only to have him start running toward him. He made a move to stop the kid before the blonde ran past him and to the woman he'd just fed from.

"MOMMY! Mommy, un! P-please Mommy, wake up!" The boy pleaded, shaking the corps franticly. He shook his head and swallowed hard. "M-mommy..." He lowered his head and squeezed he cold hand of the woman that was his mother. "Mommy, un…please…"

The red head felt pity for the sniveling boy. He knelt down beside him and offered a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't cry, kid." He said in a soft, smooth voice to try to calm the boy down.

The blonde smacked the man's hand away and glared daggers at him threw teary azure eyes. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MY MOMMY, UN! YOU KILLED HER!" He bellowed, standing up and backing away from the red head. "You're a monster! A MURDER, UN!" He shouted, each word dripping with rage.

The red head grunted and scowled at the boy. "Keep your voice down, brat. You'll wake the whole neighborhood." He stood up as well and crossed his arms, eyeing the small boy who couldn't be more than five or six years old. Great. So he just made this kid an orphan. How lovely. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy red locks. "So, brat. Where do you live?"

The boy scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah right, un. As if I'd tell you anything! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, anyways, un. My mommy said so- …" He cut himself off and bit his lips hard, glancing at what use to be his mother. He looked down and tried hard not to cry again.

The young vampire's gaze softened at the boy and he sighed again, walking closer to the boy and kneeling down in front of him. He took the blonde's small hands in his own and looked into his teary baby blue eyes with his own sympathetic chocolate brown ones.

The boy stared into the vampire's captivating eyes and couldn't seem to look away. It was almost as if he were in a trance of some sort. The red head brushed the blonde hair out of the young boy's flawless face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He closed the blonde's eyes with his hand before closing his own and mumbling something the boy didn't quite understand, as if it was in a foreign language or something. He felt the world spinning and he found it hard to stand on his own two feet. The last thing he remembered of that night was waking up in the middle of the night, in his bed, alone. His mother was nowhere to be found and he had a headache for the rest of the night and the next morning.

The red head watched the panicked face of the blonde as he searched his small apartment for his mother, who was still sitting next to the dumpster where he had left her.

He shook his head and sighed, jumping down from spying on the boy from the window and started to walk down the street to his own shabby, rundown house on the edge of town.

For the rest of that night, he couldn't help but to think of that poor orphaned blonde boy. He didn't mean to orphan him, he was merely eating another meal. He himself was an orphan, so he knows what it must feel like for the boy. Though there were many differences such as how their parents died and the fact that one is a vampire and the other a mere human, but ultimately, they were the same.

He couldn't keep himself from remembering the woman he'd killed; her husband, the blonde, his family... The red head growled and shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside for the time being. He'd deal with everything in a later time, for now, he would worry about himself and nothing else.

_-10 Years Later-_

"Iwa! Get up or you'll be late for your first day of school! I didn't pay all this money to have you not show up on the first day!"

Sky blue eyes shot open and a frantic blonde teen quickly jumped up out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up, un!" He said quickly, going to take a step toward the bathroom only to have his feet tangled in his bed sheets and fall on his face causing a loud 'thump'.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his nose. "Ouch, un…"

The petite old man rolled his eyes and narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Iwa Deidara, if you don't start moving NOW, I'll give your spot in this boarding school to Kurotsuchi instead.

The brunette snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering. "Should've given it to me in the first place, gramps." She glanced at the blonde and smirked. "Better get your ass in gear Deidara-nii or I'LL be the one going to that totally awesome artsy boarding school~" She teased, giving the blonde a hand up off the floor.

Deidara grunted and took the offered hand, standing up and brushing the invisible dust off of his clothes. "Yeah, yeah. Can it, un. I'm the one who's going to that school."

Kurotsuchi clicked her tongue and glanced at the clock. "Hmm. Not if you don't leave in the next 20 minutes you're not." She said matter-of-factly.

Deidara quickly ran to the bathroom and began getting ready. Good thing he took a shower and packed the night before or he'd be REALLY late. He quickly brushed his teeth and long blonde hair. He put half of his hair in a ponytail and applied some eyeliner to make his already dazzling azure blue eyes stand out more. He quickly packed the remainder of his things into his suitcase and gave Kurotsuchi a quick hug goodbye. "Later loser, un."

The brunette rolled her eyes and smacked Deidara on the side of the head, chuckling and smiling. "Have fun, Deidara-nii. Don't forget to visit on Christmas!"

Deidara nodded and headed to the door. "Will do~" He said as he walked out the front door and out to the parking lot of the orphanage. He walked across the parking lot, pulling his jacket closer to his body to shield himself from the crisp morning air.

Deidara walked over to Onoki's car and stuffed his bags into the trunk before hopping in the front seat. The old man gave Deidara a look and sneered. "Ready so soon, huh~?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled at the unamused look on the teen's face. He pulled out of the parking lot and began the long drive to the airport.

After about two hours of driving, they finally arrived to the airport, just in time for Deidara's flight. He hopped out of the car and grabbed his bags, giving Onoki a wave and grin before rushing off to catch his flight. "Later old man! See you for Christmas, un!" He said as he ran toward the building.

Onoki smiled softly and gave a slight wave back. Sighing as Deidara entered the airport and chuckling lightly to himself. "See ya, kid. Stay out of trouble."

Deidara panted as he took his seat by the window on the plane. Leaning back and letting out a long sigh, relieved that he just barely made it on time. He glanced out the window and listened as the flight attendant gave the directions to turn off all electrical devices during takeoff.

He looked to the man who sat down next to him and raised a brow. He was wearing a long black trench coat, black pants, and a black hat. He was a shady looking fellow, but Deidara didn't think anything of it. He glanced out the window and watched as the plane took to the skies.

Once the passengers were allowed to have electronics on again, Deidara took out his iPod and a pair of headphones. As he was putting one of the ear buds in his ear, the man beside him took out a sketchbook and pencil. Deidara raised a brow at that and hummed. So the guy liked to draw. Guess that's cool.

The blonde shrugged and leaned back in his seat, putting in the other ear bud and turning his music on as he rested his head on the window and closed his eyes.

"Attention all passengers, the plane will be landing in 20 minutes. Please remain seated until the plane has landed. Thank you."

Deidara grunted and slowly opened one eye to the faint voice of the flight attendant. He blinked and sat up, removing the ear buds from his ears and turning off his music. Had he fallen asleep? Guess so.

Deidara yawned and stretched slightly, glancing out the window before looking over at the man beside him. His eyes widened as he saw that the man had finished his sketch. It was of a beautiful woman with a long dress and long hair. She had a bright smile and her figure was curvy. She was beautiful, but…she was so familiar.

Deidara's eyes widened even more and he gasped. It was a sketch of his mother when she was still alive. He felt his heart lurch at the picture and he covered his mouth as he stared at it.

The man seemed to notice Deidara's staring and sighed heavily. "Are you going to keep staring like that forever or are you going to get off the plane, brat?" He asked, his voice smooth with an underlying irritated tone to it.

The teen blinked a few times before slowly raising his gaze to the face of the man's. His face was half covered by his hat, Deidara couldn't quite see his eyes. He raised a brow and looked to see that nearly everyone else had already exited the plane.

The man snorted and smirked at the teen, ripping out the drawing of Deidara's mother from his sketchbook and standing up. "Here. This is for you, brat." He said coolly before gathering his sketch book and pencil and exiting the plane.

Deidara watched the man leave before fixing his gaze on the drawing. His body trembled and he fought back tears as memories of his mother rushed back to him. He didn't remember much of that night except that he had gone to sleep with his mother there and the next morning she was gone. Police found her dead body by a dumpster and they marked it off as another mugging murder before placing the now orphaned blonde into an orphanage.

His grip on the paper tightened and he glared down at it, biting his lips and trying to fight back the tears burning in his baby blue eyes. The blonde quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and sprinted after the man. That guy must've known my mother! Deidara thought to himself, quickly getting into the building and looking around. He cursed under his breath when he saw no man in a black trench coat or black hat. It was too crowded; people were going in and out of the airport. He's probably long gone by now.

Deidara took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He frowned and looked back down at the drawing before carefully folding it and slipping it into his back pocket.

"Hey watch it, kid!" An older man shouted after walking into Deidara.

The blonde bowed slightly and apologized for standing in the way. Everyone was walking but him, trying to get where they needed to be. Which reminds him; he's got a new school to be at! He'd hate to have all the good rooms already taken!

Deidara hurriedly went to the luggage center and grabbed his bags before sprinting out of the airport and looking around. Not far from the airport was the school he would be attending. It was only a couple of blocks away. Convenient. He thought as he walked to the school, all but forgetting about the man in the trench coat he'd met on the plane.

"Hello and welcome to Konoha's boarding school for the artistically gifted! My name's Sakura and I'll be giving you a brief tour and showing you to your room." A smiling pink haired teen chirped as Deidara approached the entrance of the school.

The blonde eyed the girl up and down; she had short pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes, milky white skin that seemed flawless and a skimpy red dress. She was carrying a clipboard and had a bright smile as she motioned for Deidara to follow her. "We've had a few new arrivals today, but seeing as how you're the last one, you must be Iwa Deidara, correct?"

Deidara nodded slowly and followed the teen inside. "Un, that's me." He mumbled, taking in the appearance of the school. It was a fairly big school and seemed clean and expensive. He knew it was costly, but he wondered just how much it cost.

Deidara was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard giggling from the pinkette. He glanced at her and raised a brow, silently asking her what was so funny. She replied with rolling her eyes and grabbing his hand to drag him to the dorms. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?" She giggled again and shook her head. "Okay, I get it. You must be tired after your long flight, right? That's okay, I'll just show you to your dorm room and you can relax there for the night. I'll give you a tour some other time, okay, cutie?"

Deidara raised a brow at the 'cutie' comment and simply chuckled, giving a slight nod and allowing the girl to lead them to the boy's dorms. After walking through a few hallways and into the boy's dorm building, Sakura lead Deidara up to the second floor of the dorm down a few hallways and to a room. "Here we are~" She chirped, knocking on the door. "Your roommate will be…" She hummed and glanced down at her clipboard before smiling. "Akasuna no Sasori."

Just then, the door to the dorm room opened revealing a gorgeous red head behind it. He had short messy red hair, a well-built frame, enchanting chocolate brown eyes, and flawless sun kissed skin. He raised a crimson brow at the girl before shifting his gaze to the blonde. He looked him up and down and hummed before looking back at Sakura. "Can I help you?"

Deidara furrowed his brows and eyed the red head as he recognized his voice from somewhere…

"This is Iwa Deidara. He'll be your roommate for this year." Sakura said, gesturing to the blonde male standing beside her. She looked down at her clipboard and nodded before flashing a bright smile and turning around. "I've got to go check in with Headmaster Tsunade to let her know that all of the students have finally arrived. If you two need anything, please feel free to find me. I'll be staying in room 03 at the girl's dormitory." She bowed slightly before walking off, leaving the two males alone.

Sasori eyed the blonde and hummed again before turning around and going back inside the room without another word. Deidara sighed at the lack of social interaction from the red head, but didn't say anything. He honestly didn't care so long as he could get along with his roommate.

He looked around the room and saw that there were two beds, the one on the left in the corner was already clearly taken by the red headed teen so Deidara flopped down on the right bed and tossed his stuff on the floor beside his bed. He was hungry and tired and just wanted to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed contently before dozing off.

Sasori looked at the sleeping blonde and smirked, chuckling quietly to himself and taking out a sketchbook and a pencil. He leaned back and started to sketch. "Iwa Deidara. I thought we might cross paths again someday. Good to see they haven't gotten you yet, brat."

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? I hope it was good. I came up with the idea for this a while ago but finally decided to write it up as like a special Halloween treat seeing as how it has to do with vampires and what not. X3<strong>

**So yeah. For those of you who don't go trick or treating or don't get candy for whatever reason, *cough* Anarchy *cough* this is for you! :D At least you get some yummy updates and new stories for treats this Halloween. :3 **

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a spooktacular, candy-filled Halloween~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! I'm soooo sorry for my absence! I've been dealing with some stuff, and my computer was being a bitch to me and wouldn't let me into my documents to get my notes on my writings and stuff and I've been trying to get the rest of my schoolwork done in time for the end of the semester and I've been busy for the holidays and yeah. A lot's been going on but I've finally got some updates for all of you! :D **

**I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Deidara slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to wake up before letting out a long yawn. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands before sighing and glancing around the room lazily. "Guess I was more tired than I thought, un." He mumbled to himself, scratching his head and furrowing his brows.<p>

"Seems that way, doesn't it, brat? You slept straight through dinner."

Deidara jumped slightly at the sudden voice and stared wide eye at the red head, forgetting he was there before he went to sleep. Wait…did he just say he missed dinner? Fuuuuuuuuck. Deidara groaned and laid back down, crossing his arms and glaring at the ceiling. "Fucking great, un." He blushed slightly and grunted as his stomach made a loud gurgling noise signaling that it was empty.

Sasori glanced up from his book he was reading to smirk at the blonde. "Sucks to be you now. Guess you'll have to wait until breakfast to eat." He chuckled and went back to reading his book; not missing the glare the younger teen sent him.

"Tch. Asshole, un. Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Sasori shrugged, his expression remaining stoic as he continued to read. Deidara mumbled something incoherent under his breath and sighed, pulling out his phone and glancing at the digital clock to see that it was a little after midnight. He blinked and raised a brow at Sasori. "So…why are you still awake, un? It's late and we have school tomorrow."

Sasori simply shrugged, not taking his eyes from his book. "I'm not tired."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the answer before shrugged and putting his phone away. "Fair enough." He sat up and stretched before standing up and making his way over to the bathroom in the dimly lit dorm room. Letting out a groan and whimper as he stubbed his toe on his unpacked suitcase, earning a snicker from the red head. He huffed and turned on the light before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Sasori raised his gaze from his book and scowled at the closed bathroom door. Damn blonde. His blood smells so sweet; the temptation to just sink his fangs into the soft flesh of the teen's neck and drain him of his blood is agonizing to fight back.

But he didn't have a choice. He had to fight back his hunger for the time being. He needed the blonde alive for a bit longer until he finds out more about him. He was sent to this school by the Vampire Council to study the blonde.

Apparently all those years ago when he killed that woman, she was actually the wife of a first class vampire hunter and Deidara was his son. But it seems that Deidara didn't know his father nor did he know of the existence of vampires or hunters. But he will in due time.

Sasori licked his lips and smirked to himself. What are the odds a vampire and the son of a famous vampire hunter would be rooming together in the same school? How painfully ironic. Sasori sighed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, catching the sweet scent of Deidara as he did so.

Would one little taste of the brat's blood really hurt? Yes, yes it would. Control yourself Sasori. Deidara's hunter abilities will kick in soon enough, that damned sixth sense of theirs to be able to sense the presence of vampires. But when that time comes, he'll deal with the brat properly and he sure as hell will get a taste of that sweet smelling blood his.

Deidara exited the bathroom with a sigh and shuffled back over to his bed. Laying back down, his back to Sasori as he closed his eyes to attempt to get some more sleep. He furrowed his brows as he began to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's probably just from lack of food, he thought as he slowly started to drift back to sleep.

Sasori watched as the teen fell asleep, standing up and gracefully making his way to the other male's bed. He carefully placed a pale, cold hand on Deidara's cheek. Brushing some blonde strands away from his face before leaning closer and inhaling his scent.

Sasori licked his lips and felt his fangs protrude from his lips. He stopped, his fangs mere inches from the tender flesh of Deidara's neck. He smirked and kissed the side of his head instead before going back to his own bed and getting his book back out. "Soon, Deidara." He smirked and continued his place where he left off in his book, reading throughout the night as Deidara slept, blissfully unaware of what was in the bed across the room from him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chappie was so short... I've got a lot planned for this story, but I just have to find time to get everything together, plus I have other stories that are above this one on things to update. So unless you guys REALLY want to see updates for this, I'll do this when I can and when I'm not busy with the other stories. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! So I've decided to update this because I got inspired for it and I don't know how long this inspiration will last so I'm going to take full advantage of it until it dies. Plus this only had like 2 chapters so why not? **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Deidara stirred in his sleep and groaned as he rolled over and shut off his irritating alarm on his phone. He drowsily cracked one eye open to check the time seeing that it was early. Too early. But not early enough to try and get some more sleep in. He's got classes today and he really didn't want to be late on his first day.<p>

The blonde jumped slightly as he heard the bathroom door close from across the room. His head snapped up to see the redhead walking over to his bed wearing naught but his boxers and a towel draped over one of his toned shoulders. His damp red hair had droplets of water that would fall from the tips and trickle down his exposed chest.

Deidara's eyes traveled down his body before back up to his face, quickly averting his gaze once chocolate eyes flicked up to meet azure ones. He cursed under his breath at being caught checking him out, sighing and trying to keep his face from getting any redder. Damn that jerk had a nice body.

Sasori snickered before tossing the towel aside and slipping on a pair of dark jeans and a sleeveless black shirt with the words 'Bite Me' on the front in bold letters. He glanced at his phone and hummed at the time, letting out a long yawn as he plopped down on his bed.

Deidara looked at his own phone and raised a brow at how early it still was. What time did Sasori get up this morning? He couldn't have gotten much sleep since he was up late last night too. "Hey, Sasori, un?" His question was met with a grunt. "When did you get up?"

Sasori paused and glanced up from his phone to give the blonde a slight shrug before gazing back down at his screen.

Well fine then, asshole. Don't answer the simple question. Deidara huffed and rolled his eyes before getting up and going to the bathroom to take his own shower, taking clothes with him so he could get reading without seeing the redhead again.

After about an hour, Deidara emerged from the bathroom, his hair slightly damp and wearing a plain white hoodie and some black skinny jeans. He sighed as he walked over to his bed, blinking as he noticed the redhead still sitting on his bed. "You're still here, un?" He asked, grabbing his room key and phone, stuffing them into his pocket as he glanced at Sasori who lazily looked up from his bright phone screen with heavily lidded eyes.

The older male sat up slowly, stretching and letting out another long yawn before standing up and nodding. "Of course I am."

Deidara eyed the tired redhead and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. "Did you even go to sleep last night? You look like you could pass out walking down the hall, un."

Sasori simply smirked at the blonde and started walking to the door. "Let's go before you miss breakfast, brat."

The blonde blinked at the redhead before groaning as he remembered his hunger. His stomach let out a loud gurgling noise, causing the male to blush slightly. How could he possibly forget how hungry he was? Well he was glad he forgot, but thanks to Sasori, he was reminded of just how starving he was.

Deidara walked out of the door Sasori held open and started down the hallway to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Deidara began to slow his pace as he realized he didn't know where he was going, but Sasori didn't stop, he held himself as though he knew exactly where he was going so Deidara decided to simply follow the redhead since it was his safest bet to get to food.

After taking some turns down some hallways, sure enough, they were in the cafeteria. How did Sasori know where they were going? Wasn't it his first day at this school too? Whatever, he honestly didn't care at this point. He just wanted to eat as much food as he could stuff into his mouth before he had to get to class.

Sasori led the way to the self-serving line of breakfast foods, grabbing a tray and moving down the line, taking what he wanted as the blonde did the same. After paying for their food, Deidara looked around at the nearly empty cafeteria for a place to sit. Were they not many kids at this school or did no one eat breakfast?

"Brat."

Deidara blinked a few times before snapping his head to the redhead who had called him, glancing at him before walking to a table close to the window. Guess he was suppose to follow, not that he had anywhere else to be. The blonde shrugged and strolled over to Sasori, taking a seat across from him and started to shovel food into his mouth like a starved animal that hadn't had a meal in weeks.

Sasori's face scrunched up in one of distaste as he watched the blonde eat. "Ew." He simply commented, taking a bite of his apple, which seemed to be the only thing on his tray.

Deidara rolled his eyes at Sasori's comment and continued eating, though, a bit slower and more civil. It wasn't long before Deidara finished his breakfast, taking a swig of his chocolate milk and sighing contently as he pat his full, yet slim, belly. "Not bad for school food, un."

Sasori stared at the blonde, both disgusted and slightly impressed at how fast he finished all of his food. He finished the last of his orange juice and hummed before getting up without another word to the younger male as he went to dump his tray and put it away.

Deidara frowned and sighed heavily before following after Sasori. Not much of a conversationalist, is he? Though, it's better to have a freaky, quiet asshole of a roommate than a loud, obnoxious bitchy one. He could be worse. At least he's hot.

As they left the cafeteria, Deidara pulled out his schedule to see what his first class was. "First, Math with Jiraiya, then Science with Orochimaru, English with Kakashi, History with Yamato, Gym with Gai and finally Art with Kurenai, un." He grunted and pouted slightly. "What the hell? I thought this was suppose to be an art school, why the hell do I have Math and shit?"

The redhead snorted at the blonde's confusion and disappointment before rolling his eyes slightly and flicking his ear. "Because it's still a school. Math mainly consists of different angles of drawings, paintings, photos, etc. Science is just a bunch of experiments on different mediums of art that you may or may not be use to. English is all about improving writing because it's also considered an art. History is just art history, Gym is Gym and Art class is art class. Any more questions, brat?" Sasori finished with an exasperated sigh.

Deidara rubbed his ear slightly and quirked a golden brow at the older male. "Yeah. Why the hell do you know everything?"

Sasori glanced at the blonde with heavily lidded chocolate brown eyes and smirked that smug smirk of his without saying another word as they continued their walk to class. Deidara glanced between his schedule and the numbers above the classroom doors before smiling as he found his first class. "Room C402, un. Kakashi." He repeated to himself, poking his head through the door before his body followed. There weren't may students there, which was weird, but he couldn't say he minded all that much.

He turned around and bumped into the redhead who was mere steps behind him. "Ouch..." He narrowed his eyes at the slightly taller male and shoved him lightly. "Watch where you're going, yeah." He huffed and eyed the teen for a moment. "Wait, why are you here?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as if explaining anything were an exhausting task. "Because this is my first class too, brat. Actually, we share every class together but English and History." He said with an irritated expression before taking his seat at the back of the class by a window.

Deidara scrunched up his face at the redhead and stuck his tongue out at the back of his head as he walked to the back of the class. His baby blue eyes scanned the classroom for a seat. There seemed to be groups of people already chatting away with each other, and the blonde had yet to make any friends in this school, so it would seem that he had no one else to talk to, or cheat off of, except for maybe his asshole of a roommate, but that would more or less be a last resort.

He frowned slightly as he made his way down one of the aisles of the class.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before. Are you one of the new kids here?"

Deidara paused and turned to look at person who had asked him a question. His eyes widened and he was taken aback at the male's appearance. He had fucking blue skin! And he looked like a goddamn fish! What the actual fuck?!

The blue skinned male chuckled at the blonde's reaction and scratched his head sheepishly, giving him a toothy grin. "Yeah, I look kinda weird, huh?" Deidara nodded slowly and took in his appearance; he had short dark blue hair, sharp shark like teeth, beady black eyes, pale blue skin and what looked like gills on the sides of his neck. Though those could've been some weird scar or tattoo, but Deidara didn't care all that much to find out. They could've been real gills for all he knew!

The shark like male waved a hand in front of the blonde's face and chuckled again. "It's not polite to stare, y'know?"

Deidara blinked a few times before blushing in embarrassment. "O-oh, yeah. I'm sorry." He offered the other male a smile and extended his hand for the other. "My name's Deidara."

"Kisame." The other responded, giving another toothy grin and shaking the blonde's offered hand. "Wanna sit together, Dei?"

Deidara smiled at the other's friendly ness and nodded, following Kisame to a pair of seats not far from Sasori. At least someone at this school was friendly, well, two people. That Sakura girl from earlier seemed nice enough. Unlike his hunky jerky roommate. Speaking of which, Deidara spared at glance to the redhead and blinked a few times as he saw his head on the desk and his eyes closed. Was he sleeping? On his first day in class? "I knew he didn't sleep at all last night, yeah!" He said out loud without realizing.

Kisame gave Deidara a strange look before following his gaze to the snoozing redhead. He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, glancing at the teacher as he stumbled into the classroom.

A man with long white hair slammed his books down on his desk, causing the redhead to groan but continue sleeping. He scanned his class, meeting each student's gaze and smiling. "What a fine group of students. Not a one of you looks like a total idiot!" He laughed, earning a few strange looks from his students. "My name is Jiraiya and I'll be your math teacher for the semester, or year if you're staying that long." His eyes stopped on Sasori and he let out a small chuckle. "Seems some of you didn't get your beauty sleep last night, ne?" A few students chuckled as he walked over to the redhead with a rather large math text book.

Deidara smirked as he knew what was going to happen. Jiraiya stood in front of Sasori's desk and slammed the book down on the desk in front of him, creating a loud noise that was enough to jolt the redhead awake.

Sasori slowly raised his head to send the albino man a sharp glare for waking him. Jiraiya simply waved it off before giving him a warning look. "No sleeping in my class, young man. Let this be a warning."

As he walked back to his desk, snickers from other students could be heard, Deidara included. Sasori shot every one of them a harsh glare, shutting them up except for Deidara who merely rolled his eyes.

Sasori groaned at his loss of sleep and propped his head up by his arm, resting his chin in his palm and glaring out the window. His eyes drooped as he continued looking out at the school courtyard, blocking out any other noises like that damned teacher who decided to wake him up. If he had any less sleep or self control, that man would be dead.

He sighed to himself and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep once more without interruption this time. Which he managed to get away with for the whole class, that is until a certain blonde shoved his arm that was holding his head up from under him, causing his head to collide with the hard desk with a loud thump.

Sasori hissed and rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming along, opening his eyes just barely to give the blonde a tired glare. "Stupid brat." He mumbled.

Deidara snickered and shook Sasori, glancing at the students fearing the classroom. "Come on, un. Class is over."

Sasori rubbed his eyes and sighed, giving Deidara a slightly irritated look before gathering his things and shuffling to class with the blonde not far behind.

As the day progressed, Sasori managed to get some hours of sleep in during Math, Science, History, and English. By the time Gym rolled around, he was more awake and rested.

"Aaaaalllllrighty class! Get ready for some youthful exercise of youth!" A man with a bowl haircut in a green track suit said TOO cheerily a tone that made you want to cut off your own ears.

Deidara groaned and crossed his arms, not wanting to exercise today. He didn't even have a change of clothes today! The Gym teacher, Gai, pointed to a timid violet haired girl who raised her hand. "U-uh, Gai Sensei? I don't think any of us brought any change of clothes. I-I mean, it is just the first day, right?" Her voice was small, but she had a point!

The rest of the class nodded in agreement causing the overly enthusiastic gym teacher to pout. "Well...alright. I'll give you all a free day, but tomorrow we will make up for it by doing 500 laps around the track!" The class groaned, praying that he wasn't serious.

Deidara sighed and glanced at Sasori, smirking and poking his cheek. "You look rested, un. Get anymore sleep in your other classes besides Math and Science?"

Sasori swatted at the blonde's hand and grunted in response, leaning against the wall and glancing around at the other students.

"Yo! You're totally new fucking students, aren't ya?"

Sasori cringed at the overly loud voice of an albino approaching him and Deidara. The blonde nodded and eyed the male up and down. "Yeah. I'm Deidara." He jabbed a thumb at Sasori and rolled his eyes. "And that's Mr. Antisocial asshat, un."

Sasori shot the blonde a glare and shoved him into the albino. "Piss off, brat."

The albino caught Deidara and laughed loudly, wiping a tear from his magenta eyes and grinning. "Well nice to fucking meetcha Dei-chan and Mr. Antisocial asshat! I'm Hidan."

Deidara snickered and stood on his own, smirking at the redhead and sticking his tongue out at him. "Anyways..." He turned his attention back to Hidan and smiled. "Why are you here at this school, yeah?"

Hidan cocked his head to the side in slight confusion at the blonde. "Yeah? Why'd you keep saying that for, Blondie?"

"Speech impediment." Sasori answered with a grunt.

The albino nodded and smirked, leaning against the wall and chuckling. "Cause I fucking wanna be. Gotta problem with that?"

Deidara thought for a moment before shrugging. "No, guess not, un. But why here?"

Hidan grinned and held out a pendant with an upside down triangle in a circle. "This." He said proudly.

Deidara and Sasori both gave a confused look as the gazed at the pendant. "That, un?"

"Fuck yeah! It's for Jashin-sama."

"Jashin-sama?" Sasori and Deidara both asked at the same time. And that was it for them, for the whole rest of class, Hidan rambled and ranted on and on about his god proudly. By the time class was over, both males were ready to strangle the albino.

"ALRIGHT! Fuck, un." Deidara groaned, scowling at the Jashinist and rubbing his ears. "I get it, now shut the fuck up and never talk about Jashin-whatever again!"

Hidan looked slightly offended before scoffing and slapping the blonde on his back with a big stupid grin on his face. "Alright, blondie, seeya and red later!" He said before exiting the gym, but not quick enough. What an annoying ass guy! Who the fuck cares about a stupid god that probably doesn't even exist? Bullshit he makes you immortal.

Sasori seemed less annoyed as the two walked to art together. Art always did calm him down, it was one of the only things that he actually genuinely enjoyed in his life. Deidara seemed to feel the same way as he wore a smile when they entered the art class.

Deidara opted to sit next to Sasori in this class as he didn't feel like making any new friends today. He'd already met Sakura who shared Science class with him, and she was sweet as can be. Then there was Kisame who was nice enough, Konan, a bluenette girl who shared English class with him; she was super cool. And some rude ass guy named Itachi, though, he wasn't quite as rude as Sasori, but Deidara still disliked him more than the redhead. Then there was the albino in gym and frankly, after meeting him, he didn't feel like meeting any other potentially annoying ass loud people today. So he thought it'd be best to sit with Sasori.

Their art teacher, Kurenai, entered the room from a small office connected to the classroom, flashing the class a bright smile as she waddled to her desk to sit down. Either she was pregnant and about to burst, or she was fat. But only on her stomach because she seemed rather slim everywhere else but her belly. "Good afternoon, class. My name is Kurenai and I'll be your art teacher for the year unless you decide to leave my class for whatever reason."

She shuffled through some papers before asking another student to come up and hand out a survey worksheet to everyone. "I'm having Shino pass these papers out for you to fill out and turn in to me by the end of class. It's just a simple worksheet I'd like you all to fill out so I can get to know you all better." She smiled as she said it, leaning back in her chair and squirming a bit before sighing as she got comfortable.

I glanced down at the paper as it was handed to me and raised a brow at it. 'Question 1: What's your favourite thing about art?' Pfft. That was easy. Deidara grinned as he wrote down about how true art was fleeting and that in itself was the best part.

Sasori didn't bother filling out the whole thing, skipping most of the questions he deemed stupid or not worth answering such as; 'Question 9: What's your favourite colour?' Who cares? He put his pen down and decided to take a peak at the blonde's paper, snorting with laughter as he read some of the answers given. "Brat, you got the first question wrong."

Deidara's eye twitched and he paused in his writing to shoot a glare at Sasori. "This is an opinionated survey, un. There ARE NOT any wrong answers."

"Except for yours."

The blonde groaned and glared down at Sasori's paper to see what he put for question one. "Eternal art? What the fuck? I knew your brain wasn't working properly, but I didn't know it was broken, yeah."

Now it was Sasori's turn to glare at Deidara as he snickered to himself and continued filling out his stupid survey. He growled and snatched the blonde's paper away from him, earning a whine of disapproval and pout. A sinister smirk as he ripped up the blonde's paper right in front of him, tossing the small bits of paper on his head like confetti. "Oops~" He said with an innocent smile.

Deidara gapped at the redhead before tackling him out of his seat and onto the floor. "You fucking prick, yeah! Why'd you go and do that for?!" He shouted, trying to strangle the redhead who simply laughed and held a firm grip on the boy's wrists to prevent him from doing any damage.

Kurenai screamed and pounded on her desk, calling for her students to do something, to which two boys got up and pulled the two apart. Kurenai gave the two a harsh look before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Boys..." She started, narrowing her eyes at the two. "Because it's the first day, I won't punish you this time. But if this happens again, I'll punish the pair of you. Got it?"

Sasori and Deidara both nodded, Deidara glaring at Sasori while he simply held that smug smirk in place. They went back to their seats and muttered insults to each other for the rest of class while shoving lightly or kicking under the table on occasion.

Students placed their handouts on Kurenai's desk as they exited the classroom, including Deidara who had to get a brand new paper and fill it out AGAIN thanks to a certain asshole redhead.

Sasori grinned at the seething blonde as they walked back to their dorm room, nudging his arm lightly and poking his cheek and side. Deidara had finally had enough and let out a frustrated scream before tackling the redhead to the floor again. He attempted to slap him in the face but was stopped by Sasori's quick reflexes and firm grip on his wrists yet again. "You're such a brat." Sasori commented, causing Deidara to struggle to get his hands free.

"Let go you asshole, yeah!"

Sasori smirked before swiftly flipping him so he was on top and pinning Deidara to the floor. Deidara yelped at the sudden change in positions and blinked up at Sasori before groaning loudly and trying to kick him off. "Get off! Get off! Get off, un! Get off! GET OFF!" He repeated over and over, flailing about in a hopeless attempt to get the older male off of him. His efforts to free himself were only met with a chuckle from the redhead above him.

Sasori clicked his tongue and grinned down at the blonde, rubbing his nose to the other male's. "What's wrong, brat? Can't handle that you've been beaten by your Danna~?"

"Danna?" Deidara glared at the name and attempted to bite Sasori's nose off, but the redhead saw it coming and quickly pulled his face out of Deidara's reach. "You are NOT my Danna, yeah!"

Sasori smirked that smug smirk of his and released his grip on the blonde's wrists before standing up and brushing off invisible dust from his clothes. "Come on, it'll be dinner time soon." He said before turning on his heel and continued walking back to their room.

Deidara watched as Sasori started to walk away and huffed, scowling as he sprinted to catch up to the redhead jerk. They continued their bickering and slight shoving all the way to their room before dumping their stuff off and going back to the cafeteria to eat dinner where they met up with Konan, Itachi, Kisame, and unfortunately, Hidan. With them were four other males; Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

The group were an odd group and after talking through the whole dinner, Pein, the proclaimed leader who was also dating Konan, decided that they would call their group the Akatsuki. Why? Because he's power nut who wanted to be the leader of a group. But no one voiced any complaints, just simply agreed to it, it didn't seem like a bad idea after all. They seemed to get along well enough even if they weren't all the same, or even human.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty long chapter, wow. I didn't even realized I'd been typing for almost 3 hours straight. XD Editing time included. And by editing I mean using Google to get better words to make me sound like I have a more vast vocabulary and not not use certain words 80+ times. So yeah. I haven't slept. It's 7:27am and my mom said it's too lateearly for me to sleep so I have to stay up. But I get coffee so it's all good. :3**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Urgh. I rewrote this freaking chapter at least 3 times because every time I'd try to write it, I'd either get so tired I'd start writing random shit or I just couldn't get things worded right. It still sucks, but I'm not rewriting it again. I want to progress in this story a little and I can't do that if I continue to rewrite this over and over only to get the same shitty results. So here it is, and I'm sorry if it's weird or rushed or whatever. I have plans and everything will work itself out, so yeah. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever sleep at night like a normal person, un?"<p>

Sasori lazily raised his gaze just barely enough to meet Deidara's, giving a slight shrug as a response before closing his eyes again and evening out his breathing as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

It's been a little over a month since Deidara started Konoha high and one of the many odd things he's noticed about his redheaded roommate was his screwed up sleeping habit. He'd always sleep during class and never seemed to sleep at all during the night. It's as if he were nocturnal or something. He'd always have the most energy in the evening and next to none during the day. He also ate very little at meal times and yet his body would suggest that he had the healthiest of diets. That guy sure is a mystery.

Another thing that's been bothering him is that whenever he's around Sasori he gets this weird feeling, not one he's ever felt before. He can't quite explain it, but it's just weird. He knew for sure it wasn't love or anything like that, and it certainly wasn't one of pure dislike, just weird. It's like there was something off about the redhead but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He sure was a strange son of a bitch, and mysterious and knew just the right things to say to push his buttons. He'd been spending more and more time with the redhead and his new group of friends, the Akatsuki, and he has to say, he rather likes it all. There were a few times he'd get that same weird feeling he got around Sasori happening around a few of the other members, and it seemed that a few of them had something to hide, Sasori included. But despite that, he still felt as though he could come to trust them, well, most of them anyways.

Deidara was pulled from his thoughts as the bell rang, signaling that first classes were over. Gathering his things together, he stood and shook the sleeping redhead. "Sasori, un. Wake up, class is over." Sasori stirred a littled and grumbled out something incoherent to the blonde who simply rolled his eyes and shoved the redhead out of his chair. "Get up, yeah. I don't want to be late."

Sasori fell to the ground with a rather loud groan, cracking open his tired deep hazel eyes to glare at the blonde. "Stupid brat." He mumbled, getting up and shuffling out of the classroom. He let out a long yawn as they headed to their Science class together.

Deidara stared at his friend as they walked, sighing heavily and shaking his head in confusion as to why the redhead didn't just sleep during the night like a normal person. It'd make things so much easier for him. "Sasori, why don't you just sleep at night like a normal person, un?" He decided to ask again.

The older male gave a throaty grunt in reply before glancing at Deidara from the corner of his eyes and sighing in defeat. "Because I don't sleep at night, brat. I have insomnia."

The blonde blinked at the answer and cocked his head to the side in a cute yet slightly confused manner. "Oh, well can't you just get some sleeping pills or something to help with that, yeah?" He asked, earning another annoyed sigh from the redhead.

"No, because I don't need medication."

"But you can't sleep."

"But I don't need medication for that. It's normal for me."

Deidara snorted and rolled his eyes at the reply. "It's only normal because you've never had a good night's sleep, un." He grinned and poked the older male's cheek playfully. "You should try it some time. You'd be a lot less tired during the day. And maybe then you'd start to eat proper meals, yeah." He added, trailing his finger along Sasori's jawline and down his neck, continuing south before stopping at his toned stomach. The blonde placed his hand gently on the clothed stomach and rubbed his hand in small circles, admiring the muscle under the thin fabric. "Though you're really fit for hardly eating anything, un..." He muttered, looking up at Sasori and meeting his heavily lidded gaze.

Sasori hummed softly and chuckled, shrugging slightly and allowing the blonde to touch him. "I exercise and eat right. You just don't ever see it."

Deidara furrowed his brows for a moment before dropping his hand down to his side once more. "Why not, un?"

"Because you're always sleeping." He answered casually.

The blonde frowned softly and looked down, muttering a small 'oh' before his face twisted into one of utter confusion, his baby blue eyes shining with curiosity. "So is that what you do all night, yeah? Eat and work out? Why not just do that during the day?"

Sasori couldn't help but to chuckle at that. His signature smirk finding a home on his lips. "No, that's not all I do." He shook his head and began walking to class again. "Come on, brat, or we'll be late."

Deidara frowned and quickly caught up to the older male, walking beside him as they made their way down the hallway to class. The blonde abruptly stopped and began to frantically pat his pockets only to groan moments later.

Sasori had stopped walking when Deidara did to give him a strange look. "What's wrong, brat?"

"I think I left my phone in Jiraiya's class..." The blonde grumbled.

"Ah. Would you like me to go back with you to get it?" Sasori offered.

Deidara simply shook his head. "It's okay, yeah. I'll get it myself, just save me a seat in class." He said quickly and gave a small wave before turning on his heel and began speed walking back to Jiraiya's classroom where he thought he'd left his phone.

He grumbled to himself the whole walk back, muttering things about 'how could he be so stupid?' and 'why the hell hadn't he noticed as he was leaving the classroom?' and other things along those lines.

How could he have forgotten the number one thing he never leaves home without? What if someone's taken it and figures out the password then goes through it and deletes all of his pictures?! Or what if they take it and sell it to a pawn shop so they can take the money and buy drugs?! Why anyone would want to do either of those things was beyond him, he just tended to think of the worst when he felt panicked. Which he did because holy shit, his phone had everything on it. And he used it to contact his family back home.

As he slowed his pace to a casual walk, he sighed heavily. There really is no point in running after it. It's not like it's going anywhere and if someone already has it, him sprinting down the hallway isn't going to change anything, only waste his energy.

"Looking for this~?" Came a gruff voice, the hot breath tickling the blonde's ear.

Deidara jumped and stumbled a little as he came to a complete stop, his heart was racing and his eyes wide as he whipped around to see who'd spoken. As he saw who it was, the blonde relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, hi Kisame, un."

Kisame simply grinned at the blonde and held up his missing phone. "I'm assuming you were coming back this way for this, right?" He said with his grin still in place, but something just didn't feel right...

Who cares? It's his phone! Deidara gave a quick nod and made a grab for the phone only to have it yanked out of his reach and over the taller male's head. "Ah, ah, ah~ I didn't take this for nothing." He glanced around and grunted before grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragging him to the nearest bathroom.

Deidara was all kinds of confused. Did he just say take his phone? As in, take-take his phone? Why the hell?! His face twisted into a scowl as he turned his furious yet slightly curious gaze to the blue skinned teen. "Why the fuck did you take my phone in the first place, yeah?! I thought we were friends, and last time I checked, friends didn't take other friends' phones!"

Kisame just continued to grin, not seeming the least bit bothered by the blonde's angry yelling. What's with this guy? He'd seemed nice and fairly normal, save for his appearance, for the past month. What the fuck is his problem today?

The blue teen sauntered down the aisle of the bathroom, kicking open every stall door to see that they were alone. He made his way back to the blonde, his smile was replaced with a serious face. "Deidara," He started, his beady black eyes boring into the blonde's azure ones. "I needed to get you alone to warn you about a few things." Warn him? Warn him about what? What the hell's going on?!

Kisame sighed heavily and cocked his head to the side as he eyed the blonde. "We know your abilities haven't awoken in you yet, but that doesn't mean you should be left in the dark about what's been going on and what's about to happen."

Deidara stared dumbfounded at the taller male. What the fuck was he talking about? Abilities? What's about to happen? The fuck, dude? "I can't tell you everything..." Kisame continued. "But you're a good kid and I'd hate to see something bad happen to you." He scanned the room and sighed softly to himself. "Just...be careful around Akasuna. You two have been getting a little close lately. But don't worry about Hidan or Itachi, they know their place and haven't crossed any lines they shouldn't have in the past couple of years."

The blue teen ruffled the blonde's hair and handed him his phone. "I'm sorry I took this. I thought it'd be the best way to get you alone." He offered the blonde an apologetic smile before slipping out of the bathroom, leaving a still very confused Deidara.

The blonde stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at the closed bathroom door, taking in everything Kisame said to him and trying to make sense of it all. "...What the literal fuck, yeah?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head and sighing heavily. "What the hell was that even suppose to mean?! Why would I need to watch out around Sasori?" He mumbled to himself as he exited the bathroom, staring down at his feet as he walked back to his class.

Deidara walked into his Science class and took his seat next to the, of course, sleeping Sasori. He couldn't help but to think about what Kisame had said earlier, watch out around Sasori? But why? Was Sasori hiding something? And what could it have been that would concern Kisame? And what the hell was all that talk about his abilities? What abilities? His art, maybe? But what does any of that shit have to relate to each other?!

Deidara let out a rather loud groan of frustration, slamming his head down on his desk and mumbling angrily under his breath.

"Uh...Dei-chan? Are you okay?" A soft voice asked, placing a tender hand on his shoulder.

Deidara raised his head slightly to meet the concerned gaze of his pink haired friend, Sakura. He slumped down in his seat and gave a careless shrug. "Un. I'm just...confused." He turned and offered her a small smile. "But I'll be fine."

Sakura stared at the blonde for a moment longer before finally giving a slow nod and returning his small smile. "If you say so." She passed a piece of paper to the male, her smile widening. "Here, I took some extra notes for you since you weren't here for them."

Deidara blinked at the girl and happily took the notes, smiling brightly. "Thanks, yeah." She giggled and nodded, going back to her own notes. She's so nice. Why can't she be in his gym class instead of that stupid Hidan. Speaking of Hidan...did Kisame say something about not worrying about Hidan and Itachi because they 'know their place'? What was that all about? He said he was warning him about something, but now he's just confused and doesn't feel like the warning was helpful at all. He's just confused. That's all. What the hell kind of warning was that? Not a helpful one, that's for sure.

The blonde sighed and shrugged the thought off for now, going to his notes and glancing over them. Whatever, it's probably just some stupid prank or something. Or maybe he doesn't know Kisame at all and he's a complete nutjob. Or maybe he doesn't know Sasori at all and Kisame WAS just trying to warn him about something. Or maybe he should just stop thinking about all of this before he gave himself a headache. Yeah, that sounds better.

"Brat?!"

Deidara blinked a few times before turning to look at his annoyed friend. "Yeah?"

Sasori sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I knew you weren't listening to me." He shook his head and frowned at the blonde. "What's wrong with you today? You've been acting spacy since you came back from getting your phone this morning. You didn't even bother waking me up when Science class was over." His frown was replaced with a scowl as an unpleasant shiver was sent down his spine. "That creepy ass teacher had to wake me up."

Deidara chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded slightly. "Uh-huh."

"Okay, brat. Seriously, what's wrong?"

The blonde stared at Sasori for a moment before sighing in defeat, running a hand through his long golden hair. "Just, something Kisame said. It's been bothering me and it's got me all confused and shit, yeah."

"Kisame?"

Deidara nodded and furrowed his brows. "Mhm. He told me some things about some 'abilities' of mine and basically warned me about you or something, but it's all so confusing, un. I don't know what to make of it all."

Sasori nodded, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I see. Is that all he said?"

Deidara nodded, earning a low grunt from the redhead. "Don't worry about what he said." I'll have to have a chat with that no good hunter after school. He finished in his head, turning back to sketching on his paper for their simple art assignment.

The blonde sighed, feeling a weird feeling again but opting to just ignore it. He'd developed a rather painful headache throughout the day, probably from thinking a bit too much about what Kisame had said. He didn't even have an appetite, all he wanted to do was tough it out for the remaining time in his last class of the day then go straight to bed and lay there all weekend.

"Alright, class, five more minutes. Finish up your sketches and hand them into me before you leave and have a wonderful weekend." Kurenai chimed, flashing everyone a bright smile. At least someone was in a good mood today.

Deidara glanced down at his pitiful sketch of a bird, he knows he could've done better but he honestly couldn't care less right now. His eyes wandered over to Sasori's detailed sketch of a bat flying around in the night sky above a beautiful city and gaped at it. He'd seen some of the redhead's work before and every new piece produced by his skillful hands never failed to leave the boy in awe.

Sasori caught a glimpse of Deidara staring at his sketch and let out a soft chuckle. "Are you always going to make that face when I draw or make something, brat? I'm flattered~" He pinched the blonde's cheek playfully and smirked at the younger teen's reddening face.

Deidara swatted his hand away, rolling his eyes and grumbling something incoherent under his breath. Huffing and frowning down at his own sketch. He really should've tried harder on it, it's so sloppy and poorly done.

The blonde let out a soft sigh as the bell rang, the other students rushing to the door, dropping off their sketches on the teacher's desk before crowding in the hallways as they made their way to their dorms. Deidara and Sasori were slower in their dismissal, not bothered to be in any sort of rush. They casually dropped their sketches off and exited the class together before making their way to their room.

Their walk to their dorm room was mostly quiet, neither making any attempt for small talk as both teens seemed to be in their own little worlds. As soon as they entered their dorm, Deidara dropped his things by the door and did a lifeless belly flop on his bed causing it to creek.

Sasori chuckled to himself as he took a seat on his own bed, gazing at the blonde in amusement at his exhaustion. "Rough day, brat?"

Deidara gave a muffled grunt into his pillow as reply. The redhead hummed and leaned on the wall behind him. "Still thinking about what Kisame said even after I told you not to worry about it." He clicked his tongue and sighed dramatically. "When will you learn to listen to your Danna?"

Deidara groaned into his pillow, turning his head just enough to shoot Sasori a weak glare from the corner of his eyes. "Shut up, yeah." He huffed, reburying his face in his pillow.

Sasori snickered at the younger teen, smirking and shrugging. "Alright fine. I guess I won't tell you something that could make you feel better."

The blonde perked up at hearing this and turned his head to gaze at the redhead. "Bullshit. You gotta tell me now, yeah!" He demanded, quickly sitting up and facing the older male, staring at him with curious baby blue eyes.

Sasori's smirk grew at the blonde's curiosity. He's so cute. The redhead hummed and stood up, sashaying over to the younger male who now wore a confused yet curious look. Sitting down beside Deidara and running a hand gently through his soft golden locks, twirling a piece of his hair and smirking, earning a small blush from the boy. "Hmm..." He leaned closer and gazed at Deidara almost dreamily with his heavily lidded chocolate eyes. "Go out with me." His voice was soft and mesmerizing as he spoke to the blushing blonde. His mouth was almost watering at the sweet scent of the blonde, oh how he wanted to sink his fangs into that soft little neck of his and drain him dry.

Deidara rubbed his hot cheek and grumbled something before furrowing his brows in confusion at the older male. "Are you asking me out on a date, yeah?"

Sasori thought for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe I am. What do you say?"

Deidara chewed on his lower lip and frowned as he mulled it over. Should he go out on a date with the redhead? But he didn't even know if he liked him. Hell, he's only recently started liking him as a friend, but he was attractive. But maybe a date with Sasori could help him feel better, or at least take his mind off of things. Besides, it's just one little date, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well I'm done. I'm exhausted but I wanted to update so here it is. Now I'm going to cuddle with my cat and watch a movie or something, but I might end up working on an update for one of my other stories too...I dunno. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
